Life in Orient High
by DemonSlayerTaijiya
Summary: Crossover btwn Beyblade,Inuyasha,Wallfloewer,FMA n other popular anime. BBA has separated, pursuing their own ways. Ray joins a school, but this is no ordinary school. He meets a girl frm d blading world here. But will he b able 2 meet his old friends too
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

Well this is a crossover fanfic including anime like Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Cardcaptor Sakura, Wallflower and others!!!

Written by- Emina aka Demon Slayer

Story and concept- Emina aka Demon Slayer

Editor- Alvina

Cowritten by- Jun and Alvina

Let me explain to you the exact standings of the blading sport:

The Bladebreakers have disintegrated and the bladers have gone their separate ways. They have decided to pursue their education, to secure their futures.

**Characters in the prologue:**

**Alvina**: A 15 year old girl of Indo-Chinese origin (her parentage, she paternal ancestors from China, ) She is pretty and considered a bishoujou by others. She used to be a popular blading champion in her early years, regional level, but had to abandon the sport due to education and other reasons.

**Ray Kon**: 15 years old from China was also, a few years ago part of the Bladebreakers, a team famously known throughout the world. He has been the Beyblading world champion twice(Tysin shouldn't get all the credit you know).

**Ms. Midoriko Tonkawa**: an ominous person in her 40's. She expects nothing but the best.

**Prologue:**

It was the first day of the new term of grade 10. Everyone was glancing around at their new surroundings. The school had built some new classrooms for the high school section.

Here and there a few groups flitted talking and chatting animatedly, when all of a sudden the sound of the sliding doors being pulled open, disturbed their talking and hurriedly everyone resumed their seats.

All eyes were now on the woman who had entered. She was their home-room teacher, Ms. Midoriko Tonkawa. She turned and smiled at the class toothily and did a short introduction of herself.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Tonkawa. Welcome to the new session of our school and we have a new student in class…", she turned around and wrote the persons name on the board. "Please come in Kon-san."

Ray Kon entered. The minute he stepped inside, he noticed several girls looking at him dreamily…. A few looked interested……Looking toward the last row he caught the eye of a girl. She turned her head and their eyes met. She had dark black hair and dark eyes that widened in surprise at meeting his amber ones.

The teacher standing beside him said, "Please introduce yourself to the class." Snapping his eye contact with the dark haired girl. he faced the class and bowed, and said, "My name is Ray Kon..."

**THUD!!!!**

Everyone's head snapped in the opposite direction where they found the dark haired girl, named Alvina, fallen sideways from her desk.

"_Did he just say Ray Kon!?"_, she thought as the others helped her sit up again. _"I can't believe this!!"_

Her friends were all looking at her, some others were sniggering. One of them asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine!", was her only reply.

I know its vague. But this is my 1st fic, so……. Wat say? Plz review!!


	2. Chap 1 Meeting of Friends

**A/N:**

Perviously, there are four houses-

_**House of Urur (Urur:**_**Master of wind****and heavens)**

_**House of Morgothal**_. (_**Morgothal:**_** God of fire.)**

_**House of Kilf (Kilf: **_**Goddess of rivers and the sea)**

_**House of Sindri (**__**Sindri:**_** mother of the earth)**

But they were united to form two so that there wouldn't be much confusion-

_**House of Morgothal and Urur (UM)**_

_**House of Kilf and Sindri (KS)**_

**Chapter I-Meeting of Old Friends******

In the almost empty common room Alvina was listening to Enrique's 'Ring My Bells' (while doing her Math homework) and the door banged open and a flustered Ray entered muttering, "I should have taken those fan-girl management classes. Sheesh"

Ray's first day of school and they had already been given a lot of Biology practical and Math assignments. Ray had been busy observing the surroundings in the lab to really listen to what the teacher was saying. Their Bio teacher was a lean, tall and athletically built lady with dark hair (with red highlights) who had an annoying habit to look around the class and ask "Did you get that, did you get that?" after practically every sentence. And the blonde guy who was sitting next to him was busy counting the number of times she said that. He and Ray sat next to each other in class and had immediately caught up in conversation about Beyblading and other sports. And anyway who really pays attention in the _**LAST period of class**_ and that too on _**FIRST day of school**_…? Their Math and Bio teachers were the only teachers cruel enough to give homework on the first day.

The common room was like a big hall, with a high dome like roof and 4 big long windows. There were red curtains and some hundred comfy chairs and tables. He went and sat on one of the empty chairs and opened his bag and took out the Biology Practical stuff.

Struggling with it for a few minutes Ray whispers, "Damn"

Ray wasn't particularly brilliant at Bio Practical. He worked out the other subjects pretty well and Math was his strong point (if he practiced enough and derived approximate answers in time). But sometimes the mysteries of subjects like Bio, history, language just eluded him. Struggling with them for a few minutes he looked hopelessly at his journal.

"Er…., Hey Ray?"

Ray looked up and saw Alvina. She got up from her seat and came to stand near him. Ray said. "Oh, hi!"

"Been a long time since we last met", Alvina said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, almost two years I guess." said Ray

"I got a shock when I heard that you people were separating. The same thing happened to my team too…………….We were supposed to compete in the world championships but everyone had to pursue their studies…….",her small smile disappeared and she looked down when she said this.

"Well, same here. Now that our High school days have started, everyone decided to give Beyblading a break" he said in a somewhat emotionless voice. "So, even you're a beyblader! Why don't you sit down? He asked his voice a bit more cheerful.

"Oh, okay" She looked around, grabbed a chair and sat down. "Yeah well, my team won the Asian championships last year" She said a glint of pride in her elegant dark eyes.

"Man. That's cool! You're a professional now, then. Last time we met we were such rookies." Ray replied smiling.

"Well, you play at world level. Anyways my skills have become blunt now I guess no practice since so many days now. Even though our school provides us all the facilities………………"

"Me too…… care too beyblade sometime in the future?" he looked at her reaction from the corner of his eye.

Her face lit up with a radiant smile and nodded. And then she said, "Did I tell you that Kai's here too?"

Ray couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes opened in surprise. Kai? Here?

"Kai is here in Orient high?" asked Ray astonished.

"Ya, he is our senior, but he is in our house so we share the same common room. He should be coming……..Want to check in the cafeteria? He's usually there if not here." She asked.

Ray nodded and they left for the cafeteria.

Jun Wakabayashi too was a 10th grade girl in the House of Urur and Morgothal. She was a tall female, with orange hair which she had tied in two ponys. Her hair ends were highlighted and she had brilliant green eyes. She was searching for an empty chair in the overcrowded cafeteria. She finally spotted one around the centre, one chair was already occupied though but the others were empty.

Hurrying, (unbelievably agile for someone her age) she sat herself down. Her green eyes traveled to the opposite side where she saw a guy with grayish-blue dyed hair.

"Hi, Kai!" she chirped removing her orange dyed purple at the ends hair. She recognized him from her house. (Alvina, Ray, Kai and Jun belong to the same house: House of Urur and Morgothal.)

"Hn", acknowledged Kai and returned back to his coffee, his head in a thick black book, on the cover of which was written something in Russian.

Seeing its regular customer, a humanoid robot came whizzing by, stopped smartly in front of Jun and held out a menu card.

"What would you like today, Miss?" it asked.

Looking down at the menu Jun like pointed out to some 5-6 dishes saying,

"I think that's enough for now"

It whizzed off. That's when she saw Alvina entering the café with Ray. She waved her arms in the air beckoning them over.

They both made their way over and sat down. Ray didn't seem to see the person occupying the opposite chair, behind the book.

"Hey Jun, seen Kai anywhere?" asked Alvina. Apparently she too hadn't seen him.

"He's sitting right beside you. Blind!" she replied amused.

Kai looked up at his name being mentioned and saw Ray.

They both were lost for words. A smile broke on Ray's face while Kai just stared at him in astonishment.

Just then Jun's orders arrived.

"Oh! Good!!! Bon apatite!" she said picking her chopsticks.

"_She's gonna eat all of this herself????_" thought Ray in his mind as he got distracted hearing Jun say loudly.

Meet Jun, Ray The fastest sprinter and one of the best sportsperson in the house of Urur and Morgothal." Alvina replied, " and Jun, this is Ray…"

"Hello Ray" said Jun.

"Hi, nice to meet you" replied Ray.

" So, which house are you in?, asked Jun.

"Your house, Urur and Morgothal", said Ray

"And with him in our house, I think our house will win the sports championship for sure this year!!" said Alvina.

"Yeah, 2 world champs in the same house! cool!", said Jun cheerfully.

They chatted some more about the school competitions, making Ray familiar with all the stuff. Kai was hearing all this quietly. He had put his book down but was just sitting back in his chair and watching them.

"Oh crap! We had to meet Scarlette, Keira and Zaphilia in the grounds right?'' said Jun hurriedly.

"Oh yes!! We gotta go now or Zaphilia will start shouting on us again. Ok bye" said Alvina to Ray and Kai

"Yeah, bye" replied Ray and they left him alone with Kai.

Then, Kai spoke for the first time "so, long time. How come you're here?"

"Well, dad decided to put me in this school. Besides, Mr.Dickinson said that this school would be perfect for me coz the have very good beyblading facilities here. This way, I'll be able to concentrate on my studies and be able to keep my blading skills sharp."

"Hhmm. Any news from Tyson, Max or Chief?" asked Kai.

"Umm, I just heard from Tyson last month. He said he, Max and Kenny were in the same school in Tokyo." Replied Ray.

They talked for some more time about their team. Then it was late evening and they were supposed to be in their respective common rooms. Kai and Ray went back to see the whole room filled with students from various grades but Alvina and Jun were no where to be seen. Kai sat down with his homework and Ray with his. He decided to quit Biology and do his Maths homework.

Ok I know it's not much but plz review………


	3. Chap 2 Friends Circle

**A/N:**

Sorry for late update…………

Ok on with story…….

** Chapter II-The Friends Circle**

Ray walked alone through the semi-dark corridors lit with flickering white neon lights. He walked straight in the semi-darkness clearly seeing the small engraved numbers on the name plaques that hung on every door of the dorms. His eyes shone amber and cat-like pupils.

"11235.(Adds to 13? Nice!) Ah! This is it." He said and blinked, his eyes changing to their normal colour.

Ray entered and saw three Bishounens (handsome boys) laughing their heads off over something. A black haired guy said, "Oh man! She'll never change, dear Sunako-Chan!"

He looked up at the noise of the door opening and saw Ray come in. "Oh, Hello! I believe you're our new roommate? I'm Oda Takenaga. " He said smiling.

"Yeah, hi! I'm Ray Kon." said Ray returning back a weak smile.

A cute (girlish-looking) angelic faced light blonde haired guy asked, "Hey! You're one of the World beyblade champ right? I'm Toyama Yukinojo. But you can call me Yuki."

"Uh…… Yeah", replied Ray looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ha! Super cool man! We have the Champ as our roommate!" Yuki said his green eyes shining.

"Nice to meet you, Ray. I'm Ranmaru, Morii Ranmaru" a redhead said.

"Nice to meet you too" Ray replied. He wasn't shy or anything but he somewhat had difficulty with making friends and talking freely to company thrust upon him. To avoid looking at them for too long Ray looked around the spacious room.

He noticed that in the centre of the room there was a large oriental red carpet with designs of Indian elephants in golden draping carrying ancient Kings and Queens. Ray himself stood in some sort-of small entrance place, a few beanbags and a centre table lay around with the guys sitting on them. Pushed to the far side of the room were six huge four poster beds, each bed and its surroundings replicated their owners' characters and interests. Another shaded door stood to the right of Ray. On the left covered with large full-length white curtains opened out to the large balcony which looked out to the gardens down below.

He pointed with his thumb towards the beds. He asked, "So which one's mine?"

"This one-" said Takenaga pointing one of them. Ray walked up to his bed and sat down on it. He put his bag pack on the side-table beside it.

("Hmm… Quite soft"), he thought.

"So, made any new friends here?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah well……..sort of." Came back the reply.

"You already know Kai I guess." Takenaga said.

"Yeah and………………yeah I think another blonde haired guy who sat next to me in class." Ray replied frowning.

"That would be me.", Said a tall, lanky guy with blonde hair and brown eyes entering through the door. "So, friends already?" He asked throwing his bag on the bed next to Ray's. Ray assumed it was his.

"Yeah, just started knowing each other", Ranmaru replied.

"Hey, I don't think we've had a proper introduction yet! I'm Kon Ray." Ray said looking at the guy who had just entered. They had been so absorbed in their conversations that they hadn't bothered with their names.

"Yeah……….. Come to think of it we haven't. It's Kyouhei, Takano Kyouhei." He said. Turning his gaze to Takenaga he asked, "Spoke to Noi, yet?"

"We just managed to have a small chat. She said she wanted to meet me before class tomorrow" Takenaga replied with a smile on his face.

("Looks like she's his GF"), Ray thought.

"So, you met Kai?" Kyouhei asked sitting opposite Ray.

"Yep, one of our classmates told me he was here."

"Who? Al? I mean Alvina? (Ray nodded) Obvious, she is a good friend of Kai, Beyblades herself. So, is she friends with you?" Kyouhei remarked.

"Um….. We had met before. And I met another classmate, Jun!"

"Oh! You've met most of our group then!" Takenaga said.

In another room:

It was the girls' dormitory. Similar to the guys' it had long red curtains and a carpet which had the design of a lion and a lioness in gold. There were 3 bean bags and 2 study tables.

Three girls sat on one of the beds, talking and laughing. One of them was thin, fair and had brown curly hair with beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Keira. The second one was a fair girl with short light brown, neck length hair. She had brown eyes behind black framed specs, her name was Zaphilia. The third one was laughing the most. She had a very beautiful smile and a face that reminded everyone of the Tennis Player Maria Sharapova. Her name was Scarlett. She was very fair with bright green eyes and blonde hair.

Their talks were interrupted by the arrival of Jun and Alvina.

"HIIII!!" said Scarlett smiling wide at them.

Zaphilia screamed "**WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING FOR THIS LONG?** **WE WERE SEARCHING ALL OVER THE GROUND!! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEND A TEXT THAT YOU WOULD'NT BE COMING?**"

"**SORRY**! We were in the cafeteria!" Jun said.

"**FOR SO LONG? WHAT WERE YOU DOING……**?"

Kiera said "Hey, I think I saw you and that new guy going in together!" looking at Alvina.

"Huh! Oh! Is he your 'this'?" Zaphilia asked holding out her thumb and winking.

In Japan, the thumb stands for an indication of boyfriend and the smallest finger stands for indication of girlfriend.

All four of them burst out laughing. Alvina looked at them with an expression of disbelief.

"No ya. He isn't my 'this'! (She said doing the indication) I just know him from my blading days. We'd met up in a tournament when we were younger. Don't jump to conclusions so fast for God's sake!!"

"Oh ya we believe you all right! Come on ya! We were just pulling your leg! " Kiera said with a sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

Al smiled and said (stifling a yawn), "Ok! Then I think I'll be preparing for bed." And she went to the washroom to change.

When she left immediately Jun said, "Oh! But they look so cute together you know!"

"Ya." Said Zaphiria nodding.

All of them smiled mischievously at each other.

"So you met Kai there too Jun?" said Kiera.

"Yeah!! He actually let me sit with him on his table!! YEAA!!!" replied Jun happily.

"Oh C'mon!! Whats happening here? He's your friend since so many months!! Whats so great if he lets you sit with him" said Zaphilia, who, even though teases them a lot, doesn't like talks about actual crushes and stuff at all!! She is a total tomboy and says she will never ever like a guy.

"Leave it Zaphilia….. you very well know Jun has a huge crush on him since the last 3 yrs!! Since she saw him on TV blading" said Keira.

"How can u just have a crush on a guy seeing him on TV?" asked Zaphilia her eyebrows contracting.

"Even you like Rafael Nadal, don't you? Same way, even I like Kai" replied back Jun.

"Yeah yeah…." Said Zaphilia and jumped on her bed with a book in her hand.

"But really, Ray Kon is a very cute guy!!" said Keira looking at Jun and Scarlett.

"Really? I'll have to see him properly then" said Scarlett.

"Haven't you seen him yet?" asked Jun with one raised eyebrow.

"You know her!! Always lost in her dream world" said Keira rolling her eyes.

Hearing this Scarlett started laughing, like her usual self.

At that time, Alvina came out of the washroom.

"Don't you think Ray's really cute Al?" asked Jun mischievously.

"Don't start off again you guys!!" said Alvina.

"Ok ok….. but genuinely, don't you find him cute?" asked Keira

"Yeah well, he is cute…." Came the reply "but that doesn't mean you start teasing me with him!"

"Oh man! After so many days we got a guy worth teasing!!" said Jun.

"Yaya… you people don't have a problem!! You have a fan crush on Kai, Scarlett has a MEGAHUGE crush on that guy from the other class and Keira has a bf. Leaves me right? Anyways, I'm really tired, g'night!" said Alvina, collapsing on her bed.

The others too went to sleep.

Alvina lay on her side of the bed looking at the faded posters of her favourite beyblading teams including the Bladebreakers and her ex-team- the BladeXplellers and other posters.

("Hmmm I miss my blading days..……") She was thinking about her blading days, her eyes closing to sleep.

_There is a large lake which looked like a piece of glass reflecting the full moon hanging in the pitch black sky. The glass lake was surrounded by an orchard of sakura trees. On one side of the bank stood a lady samurai her sword and body bathed in the blood of her unlucky foes. The crimson stained sword read near the hilt, the name of the sword in a strange language. While another foe rose towards her from the depths f the unwavering water. The sword was raised, not a sound was heard but the foe's blood floated in the clear waters of the lake._

And the dream got over. Alvina tossed to the other side and dreamed on through the night.

Plz read n review.


End file.
